Harry Potter and his Twin Sister, Ages one to ten
by iluvblockbxD
Summary: imagine if harry had a twin. one that was very protective of him. one that fell in love with one fred weasley.  all stories are on this account.  they were moved from asianpplrcoolxDDD to this one.  rest of the summary is inside. review please.
1. Prologue

**Harry and Fire Potter: Ages 1-10**

**Summary: **Harry has a twin sister named Fire. They are elementals. they get sent to different homes but meet up and Harry's supposed guardians have to deal with the temper that is Fire Potter. Read if you want to learn more if you don't then don't read!

**Prologue**

It was late at night in Privet Drive in Surrey, when a pop was sounded in the air. A man appears after the pop sound disappears. This man had a long silver beard and silver hair. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.

He took out an object that looked like a cigarette lighter but it wasn't. It took the light out of the street lights. Once he takes the most of the lights out, he puts it away and says, "I should've known you were going to be here, Professor McGonagall."

He turns and looks at a tabby cat on the sidewalk glaring at the man. The tabby cat all of a sudden becomes an older woman with her hair in a bun, and she had a very stern look on her face. She says, "good evening Professor Dumbledore, but if I may, how did you know it was me?"  
>He chuckles and says, "I've never seen a more strict looking cat!" She huffs and looks at him suspiciously and says, "Why are you here, Albus?" He sighs and asks her if she wants a lemon drop she declines as he plops one in his mouth.<p>

"I've come to put Harry Potter in his home with his relatives." Professor McGonagall looks at him if he's gone mad. She says to him, "Are you mad? Harry Potter come live with these muggles? I've watched them all day, their the worst sort of muggles you can imagine. They really are - "The only family he and his sister have left."Professor Dumbledore states.

Professor McGonagall frowns at his statement. "Aren't you leaving the twins together, Albus?" He sighs and says, "It's too dangerous for them to be together. Death Eaters will still be looking for them and I have a feeling Voldemort will be back some day."

Albus looks in the sky as he says this. Professor McGonagall looks at Albus as if she's seen him for the first time. "Are you to tell me, You Know Who is not dead?" Albus smiles sadly and says, "No Voldemort is not dead yet. Now on to different topics, Hagrid should be bringing the twins here soon."

When Professor McGonagall saw that Albus was not going to say anymore on the topic she questioned him, "Do you think it would be wise to trust Hagrid something as important as 2 babies?"

Albus' smile gets a little bigger and he says, "Ahhhh….I would trust Hagrid with my life." Before McGonagall could respond a roar came into the night.

It was a roar from a motorcycle; but not just any motorcycle, a **flying** motorcycle. On the flying motorcycle looked like a very large man with a lot of hair covering his face, goggles over his eyes, and 2 bundles between him and the bike.

As he landed the bike made loud screeching noises that made Minerva put silencing charms around them. She shrieks, "Are you mad? Where did you get the bike?" Hagrid gets off the bike and greets the professors before he says, "Young Sirius Black lent it to me." He gives the green bundle to Professor Dumbledore and the purple bundle to Professor McGonagall. While the baby in the green bundle looks fast asleep the baby in the purple bundle looks wide awake looks around her surroundings before she sees her brother and tries to reach to him.

Professor McGonagall sees this and moves closer the Professor Dumbledore so the babies can touch each other. As soon as their hands touch each other the baby boy smiles and falls back asleep with a smile on his face. The baby girl on the other hand smiles widely but stays awake watching her brother.

Professor McGonagall seeing this exchange smiles and then frowns. She looks at Dumbledore and says, "Are you sure we should separate them it looks like they can't be separated at all."

Albus sighs and says, "It's for the best and moves to put Harry on the doorstep of number four Privet Drive. The baby girl after hearing the conversation and seeing the 2 people trying to separate her brother from her screams and a red light comes out and hits the 3 adults.

The 3 adults are stunned n see that their arms are a little burnt. Professor Dumbledore recognizing what just happened has his eyes wide open and can't speak.

The baby boy hearing the commotion wakes up and sees that his sister is screaming and crying and is very angry. The baby boy all of a sudden sends out a blue light that heals the 3 adults burns and calms his sister down.

His sister looks at him and tries to reach for him. The siblings try to reach other and the 2 professors seeing this put them close together so they can hold hands. When they do, they both smile and fall asleep with smiles on their faces.

"Albus what just happened?" Professor McGonagall asks. Albus recognizing what just happened says, "We have to take them to Hogwarts and hold an Order Meeting. This is something the Order needs to know and they need to know immediately." McGonagall and Hagird nods their heads.

"I will return to Hogswart with the bike." Hagird says. Dumbledore nods his head. The 2 out of 3 adults apparate to Hogsmead and walk very quickly up the castle once in the castle and in Dumbledore's office, McGonagall transfigure the couch into a baby crib with toys for the 2 babies to sleep in at the moment. Professor McGonagall looks at Dumbledore with a sharp look and says in a stern voice, "What is going on, Albus?"

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters sadly those belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the characters I make up and the plot also the powers I have made the potter twins have. **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed from my stories you guys are awesome! I hope to see my reviews and write more chapters to catch up to the prologue.**

**~iluvblockbxD**


	2. Chapter 1: Why?

**Harry and Fire Potter Ages 1-10**

**Chapter 1: Why?**

Albus sighs pops a lemon drop in his mouth before he says, "It has come to me that we might have to make some decisions on where the twins go."

Minerva looks puzzled and says, "What do you mean Albus?" "I mean that-" the door bangs open and a bunch of people come in.

There was Severus Snape, Alastor Moody, Molly and Arthur Weasley with the Weasley children, Kingsley, Remus Lupin and much more.

"Why have we been called in here, Albus?" Severus drawls out. With all this noise Harry wakes up crying and everyone turns to stare at him.

Fire wakes up hearing her little bro crying and crawls near him and holds his hand. Harry opens his bright green eyes and stares into fire brown eyes. Once he sees them he relaxes and falls back asleep with Fire next to him.  
>Fire sensing people staring at them looks at the people surrounding them. She looks at each of them individually. She makes sure her little brother is behind her while she is watching them. Albus and Remus see this and laugh. Everybody else looks at them as if they gone insane.<p>

2 identical boys with red hair and blue eyes look at them with curiosity in their eyes. One of the boys older than those identical boys asks them**, "**Excuseme but what is so funny?" The 2 adults look at the children who were staring back with curiosity in their eyes.

They then look each other and chuckle once more before they give an explanation. Albus says, "Fire is very protective of Harry. She may only be 1 years old but she is **EXTREMELY** protective of him.

I remember going over Lily and James' house and see Fire hugging a crying Harry like her life depended on it while glaring at her father who was looking alarmed and gave back a stag saying sorry many times.

I ask Lily why she is doing that and she said while laughing that James took Harry's stuff stag animal and Fire was trying to make Harry feel better but at the same time was glaring at her father with a look that said _Give it back or I'll never forgive you._"

As Albus explains this, Remus goes to Harry and Fire and asks, "Fire would you like your wolf and give Harry his stag?" Fire's eyes immediately light up and shakes her head yes.

Remus chuckles and unshrinks the 2 stuffed animals from his pockets and hands them to Fire. The group is alarmed when they hear a squeal. They turn to see Fire letting Harry hold his stag while he is asleep and she is holding her black wolf while moving up and down. Remus is laughing while Fire stops moving and pouts at Remus.

Albus looks at them with a twinkle in his eyes and asks, "May I ask what has happened while I was giving an explanation to the order and the children?"

Once Remus was able to compose himself he says, "I gave Fire and Harry their stuffed animals and Fire gets really happy and becomes that little hyper ball when she first got it."

After he says this, Fire looks at Remus and lifts her arms up that tell him she wants to be picked up. He picks her up but then Harry wakes up and starts crying.

Fire looks at Harry and their eyes lock, Harry stops crying but he lifts his arms up as well. Remus picks up Harry as well. Their stuffed animals were left behind in the baby crib.

Fire hugs Harry and Harry hugs back. The women in the order go "awwwwwww." The men roll their eyes at the women but their eyes say _'that was pretty adorable.' _

Minerva snaps out of it and asks Albus the question they've all been thinking about. "Albus what is going to happen to the twins?" There is dead silence in the room. Albus looks around the room and sighs.

"One of the twins will have to go live with the Dursleys while the other lives away from him/her." There is immediately uproar. Molly Weasley screams, "Why would you want to separate them?" Minerva McGonagall yells, "I agree with Molly, Albus, those muggles are horrible!"

Everyone else tries to say something but then Fire lets out a scream so that everyone starts looking at her. Remus looks at them and sees a fire in her eyes.

Harry looks at his sister and touches her check so that she would look at him. When she does and locks eyes with him her glare softens until it's no more and hugs her brother until he falls asleep in her arms. Remus puts them in the baby crib; Fire finally falls asleep with her brother in her arms.

Albus says, "Harry will go live with the Dursleys no questions on it." He said this with much authority that nobody could say anything about it. He continues, "As for Fire…."

Molly and Arthur immediately say they could take her in. Albus shakes his head, "Molly, Arthur you both have kids of your own and expecting another." They nod their heads and Weasley boys look disappointed.

Albus looks at Severus Snape with a twinkle in his eyes and says, "Severus could you- was all he could say before, "NO ALBUS NO!"

Albus says, "Come now Severus it won't be that bad." Severus looks at him with an incredulous look and says, "She's an elemental Albus. Plus I don't know how to take care of a baby. Nonetheless, a baby girl I won't be able to deal with this!"

Albus continues to persuade Severus into taking Fire in. Severus finally cracks when Albus says, "Lily would've wanted you to do this Severus." Severus says, "Alright I'll take her but you and the rest of staff are going to need to help me when I have no clue what I am doing."

Albus has a twinkle in his eyes and before he could answer Minerva answers for him, "Of course we'll help you Severus." He nods his head picks up Fire and her animal before walking out of the room to his quarters.

Albus then looks at Harry sadly and says, "It's for the best." He picks up Harry and leaves the room as well to take Harry to Privet Drive.

Everybody else leaves one by one; the Weasley's say goodbye before leaving by floo. Remus stays a little longer before departing as well.

The next morning both babies wake up with a cry but Harry's is silenced with a slap on his little baby cheek while Fire was soothed back to sleep by one Severus Snape. While Fire went back to sleep, she had a vision on what happened inside the home of the Dursleys and her little brother.

**A/N: I do not own harry or any other character in the harry potter series they belong to J.K. Rowling. *sobsob*. I do own Fire Potter, the plot, and the powers I have given the potter twins. **


	3. Chapter 2: determination

**A/N: I do not own Harry potter or any cast from the harry potter books just the characters I make.**  
>Chapter 3: Determination<p>

_Previously:_

_While Dudley drifts to sleep fast Harry takes a little bit longer to fall asleep. _

'_wheras fireee I wannnt Fire I am vuerryy scuared.' He falls asleep after hearing the soothing voice of his sister's in his mind. _

_Now:_

Fire wakes up from her nap and sees her Dada in a chair sleeping. '_he didant weave. Maybe he weali wuvs me.' _**(Translation: He didn't leave. Maybe he really loves me.)** While Fire is finishing her thought, Severus starts to wake up. When Severus yawns, Fire finally snaps out of thought and looks at him. "arry?" **(translation: Harry?) **Severus says, "Harry isn't here." Fire frowned. "Wheras 'arry? I want 'arry!" Fire started crying when she couldn't find harry. Severus rocked Fire back and forth saying everything was alright. While Severus was having trouble putting Fire to sleep, over at Surrey, 4 Privet Drive was a nightmare. Harry was crying because he couldn't find Fire. Vernon couldn't take his crying and slapped his cheek. This just made Harry grow silent and whimper. "SHUT UP BOY! ALL YOU EVER DO IS CRY! THAT DOES IT YOUR GOING IN THE CUPBOARD!" Vernon grabs Harry and puts him in the cupboard under the stairs. He locks the door and says, "When you stop crying I'll get Petunia to feed you, freak!" After that Vernon left Harry hurt in the cupboard under the stairs. Harry is whimpering and holding his cheek with his hand. _'fire. I miss you. Where awre you?' __**(Translation: Fire I miss you. Where are you?)**_Harry continues to cry and cry until he falls asleep with tears on his face. Meanwhile at Hogwarts, Fire hears her baby brothers' cries for her. She stops crying and thinks. '_when I grow older I'll wwhelp save you arry. Don't worry when I grow stronger I'll save you. Just wait for me.' __**(Translation: when I grow older I'll help save you harry. Don't worry when I grow stronger I'll save you. Just wait for me.)**_ Fire falls asleep with her mind set on saving her brother no matter what it took. Severus looks down at her as she fell asleep. _'She looks so much like you Lily. I'll protect her with my life. I'll protect harry too when I meet him don't worry I'll protect your children.' _

**A/N: sorry it was short I'll try and write a longer one next time. **


End file.
